


The Art of Balance: Integration

by Ad_Absurdum



Series: Imaginary Fragrances [7]
Category: Imaginary Authors (Perfume House), 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Gen, Imaginary Fragrance, LIVE KING & QUEEN パンフレット, Original work - Freeform, Pic-fic, Yin & Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: Notes:cardamom, liquorice, resin, incense, cedarwood, cotton flower, sea water, ozone, seashells, algae, a hint of honeyWhen to wear:This particular fragrance should be worn simply when you want to bring balance into you life - a purpose seemingly uncomplicated and yet difficult to achieve. The scent will remind you that there is no day without night, sadness without joy or warmth without coldness, and while the aspects may be opposing, they are also in constant motion, flowing into each other, intertwining and creating a whole - much like the perfume's notes.





	The Art of Balance: Integration

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Well, this wasn't supposed to be real person fiction, but it came out this way anyway. ごめんね

_"Don't you think he'll freak out when he sees us?" Yin asked worriedly._

_Yang grinned. "I don't know. Let's find out."_

* * *

The man was half-turned away from the photographer, facing a huge mirror in a very fancy frame. Everything in this building was very fancy, to tell the truth. After all it _was_ a palace - made into museum now, of course, but still. It was also a strangely out-of-time place and once you stepped inside, you could almost forget the year you lived in wasn't somewhere in the very early 1900's. Or maybe even before that.

The man regretted a bit that the chandeliers and lamps didn't have real candles in them, but that was probably asking too much. With all the wood around it would likely be the biggest fire hazard in the city. If a candle tipped over, it would all go up in flames... The man saw the scene in his mind's eye and shook his head to get rid of it.

"Can you rest your hand on the frame?" The photographer's voice made the man focus back on the job. "And look at the camera's reflection."

The man did what he was told.

"Perfect!"

The shutter went off like a machine gun, capturing image after image.

"All right and that's it," the photographer called out after a couple of minutes. "I think we can wrap it up here and change the location." He started to gather up the equipment.

The man turned away from the mirror but something caught his eye. He turned back and was shocked to see his reflection didn't move. It was still leaning against the mirror's frame, only now it was looking directly at the man instead of the imagined audience. Then it grinned wolfishly but the moment the man blinked, the strange reflection vanished and the man saw only his own disbelieving face.

What on Earth had just happened?!

The man blinked again; the reflection obediently did the same.

"Hatano-kun, it's time for the costume change. Come this way, please."

"Oh right, of course. I'm sorry." The man went after the stylist, half-convinced he'd just seen a ghost. Why the ghost wore his own face, he had no idea.

*

They changed the location from the ground to the upper floor, but the change in how the rooms looked couldn't be more drastic. Just as the lower floor was all dark and gilded furniture and swathes of purple velvet, the upper floor was brightness draped in tones of creamy white, blue and pastel pink. And strangely enough, it felt like it belonged in a seaside house.

The man was sitting on a thick and probably quite expensive carpet, facing away from the camera and thinking that surely behind that ornate window there must be the seashore full of sand so white it was blinding and beyond that, the sea.

He could hear it. He could even smell it: the scent a mixture of seaweeds and wooden boats soaking in salty water. Such an oddly forlorn smell...

The man sniffed, wondering if it was his allergy acting up or his overactive imagination - also acting up.

"Okay, let's take it outside." The photographer obviously decided it was time to catch the daylight while it was still there. "We'll take a few pictures in the garden and then we can call it a day, I think." He took the camera from the tripod and marched downstairs.

Outside there was no sign of sea, of course. The man thought he shouldn't really find it surprising but he still somehow did, even if it was only for a blink of an eye.

* * *

_"I think you were entirely too subtle." Yang had that speculative look which always showed up when plotting was in order._

_"Was I really?" Yin asked. "Well... to be honest, I didn't want him to think he was losing his mind again. Besides, sometimes less is actually more and since I am the stronger one..."_

_"Hmm." Yang's speculative look shifted into a fond smile. "Perhaps you're right. But you're only the tiniest bit stronger," Yang teased, kissing Yin's temple._

_Yin smiled as well._

_"So now we wait?" Yang sighed after a pause._

_"We wait," Yin confirmed. "The important thing is that it's all in the open now. Ready to be seen. **They** should see it sooner or later and in the meantime..."_

_"And in the meantime we still have our own things to learn." Yang nodded. "Let's begin."_


End file.
